


I'm there, baby!

by Starstruck0rMetal



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Frank Iero, Established Relationship, Gerard Way the Blowjob Queen, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck0rMetal/pseuds/Starstruck0rMetal
Summary: Grant calls at a most fortunate time
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	I'm there, baby!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> I do be impulsive tho

Gerard's got Frank pressed against the door of a dressing room, they're due to be onstage in fifteen minutes, or whenever Gerard decides that Frank's jitters have left him along with his semen. He's currently on his knees, one hand pressing down on his abdomen, the other curled under Frank's balls, two fingers deep inside his fluttering asshole, kneading his prostate as he sucks on his cock like his life depends on it. Frank's thigh is propped up up on a counter, fluttering and shaking as he tries to keep the volume of his moans down to a minimum. It's almost working, so Gerard decides to up his game, scratching his waist until Frank looks down, so he can release his cock from his mouth with a loud _pop_ , look at him through his eyelashes and lick a broad strip up his member, moaning as he takes him down as deep as he can go. There's spit all over his cheeks and nose from how he rubs Frank's wet cock anywhere it can reach. Frank responds with his own moan, banging his head against the door, and neither of them care about all the noise they're making.

"Gera-Ahh..." Frank tries to speak, "Ger- Gee... Gee, please." He begs as the redhead bobs his head vigorously, dismissing the pain in his jaw and focusing on the way Frank pulses in his mouth and over his fingers. 

The younger writhes and clutches at anything he can reach, trying to ride the fingers inside him, wanting them as deep as they might go and then some. Gerard's wet mouth is soft and heavenly around his cock, it's indescribable, it's God's gift to earth, it's... coming off? No no no no no no n-

"Hey, Grant!" Gerard chirps.  
"Frankie, it's Grant!" 

Frank whines and tries to shove his dick back into Gerard's mouth, but it only ends up hitting him in the nose. Thankfully he takes the hint and mouths along the head as he listens to the person speaking on the other side of the call.

"Mhm..." Gerard hums in affirmation and Frank feels it over his head.

"Yeah I've got him right here," Gerard says and takes Frank down to the root, still listening to Grant speaking. Frank's about to lose his mind, but Gerard's fingers haven't relented at all, and he's still on the brink, just a little more... come on...

"You're already here?" Gerard pulls off with a loud slurp, right next to the phone, a little bit of spit dribbles down to his shirt. Nothing subtle about it. It makes Frank's balls draw up. 

"Yes I am!" Gerard says proudly and presses a wet kiss to Frank's cock, fluttering his tongue over the underside as he looks up and winks at him.

"Sure, sec." Gerard hands the phone to Frank, "They want to talk to you"

Frank takes the phone and puts it to his ear, his other hand coming to hold onto Gerard's hair as he goes back to sucking Frank off with all the might of his skillful mouth, his hand helping jack him off.

"Hey, Grant..." Frank says with a shaky voice.

"Hello, loverboy." Grant's thick accent goes straight to Frank's dick, and he knows he's about to come his brains out.

"Just like that, Gee, fuck yes..." he moans out. "You here already?" Frank says breathily into the receiver.

"Yeah, sorry for the delay. Guess this is what I get for being fashionably late." Frank can hear Grant's smile in their voice and he suddenly wishes they were there with the two of them right now. He feels the phantom of their chest on his back, their hands holding him by the hips as he fucks into Gerard's hot mouth, who just takes it and moans. Frank feels the telltale pulsing in his abdomen and nearly drops the phone, but manages to put it back over Gerard's ear as he clutches onto his head.

"There, there, almost, al- ahhh, _fuck!_ "

Gerard jacks Frank through his orgasm, fingers still kneading inside his hole as he draws out every bit of cum out of Frank, ending up with streaks of semen splashing onto his tongue, lips, nose and cheeks. He feels some on his forehead and prays to every deity that it's not in his hair, he washed it like... a few days ago... maybe. 

"Grant? You were saying?" Gerard says as the last of his orgasm dribbles out of Frank's cock and onto his tongue. He bounces it for good measure.

"I'll be waiting backstage after the show, loves. Can't wait to see you. All good?" They ask.

"Everything's perfect now." Gerard says as he pulls his fingers out of Frank. Looking up at him. He's nearly passed out, but Gerard knows he'll come to in a few minutes. He lowers Frank's thigh and presses against him so he doesn't fall. Frank's spent and limping cock hanging wet and gorgeous next to his face. 

"Love you too, bye bye!" He collects the semen on his thumb and licks it off slowly as he says his goodbyes to Grant and wraps his boyfriend's torso in a hug, sliding him down and onto the dirty floor next to him. Content.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing Grant. Even if its just for a little bit.


End file.
